In recent years, input apparatuses of a pressure manipulation type or a rotation manipulation type have been employed. Such an input apparatus is placed in a control panel in a cabin, and is used for manipulating various types of electronic equipment such as an audio set and an air conditioner in the cabin. Thus, an input apparatus that is easy to use and ensures manipulation is required.
FIG. 5 is a vertical cross-sectional view of a conventional input switch 60 (input apparatus). Pushing part 2, rotating part 3, and wiring part 4 are disposed in body 1. When pushing part 2 is pushed toward rotating part 3 along a center axis 50, cam surface 5 at a bottom surface of pushing part 2 and a cam surface 55 at an upper surface of rotating part 3 contact each other. In accordance with the pushing of pushing part 2 toward rotating part 3, rotating part 3 rotates around center axis 50.
The rotation of rotating part 3 causes connecting part 6 fixed to rotating part 3 to rotate around center axis 50. Connecting part 6 is electrically connected to wiring pattern 7 at an upper surface of wiring part 4. FIG. 5 illustrates a state in which pushing part 2 is substantially pushed so that connecting part 6 and wiring pattern 7 are connected to each other.
As described above, input switch 60 comes to be in a connected state by pushing of pushing part 2, and in a disconnected state by canceling the pushing.
Patent Literature 1, for example, is known as prior art of this application.